Konomu Highschool
by AssassinsShadow4
Summary: Ok this takes Naruto and the gang into average Ninja/highschool students lives they are still the same people though. Rated M for cursing, violence, and some situations. Sorry if there are any grammer errors i am sorry.
1. Konomu high day 1

* * *

Note: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto the oringinal creator of Naruto.

Konomu High School: Day 1 (From Naruto's ponit of view)

The first day of school, Monday damn he hated these days. Uzumaki Naruto was now a student at this school. "Konomu what the hell," he thought to himself "why the hell would they name a school after the word like/favor. Wouldn't a school use the words hell or cursed establishment? Why the fuck would they create another way of tricking kids into thinking learning is fun?"

As Naruto left his room and made his way down to breakfast he heard his Grandparents laughing again. "Hey! There's our little grandson. Late again are you?" Naruto saw his grandfather Jiraiya holding his cup of sake and smirking again. His grandmother Tsunade turned to him and held out his lunch speaking harshly again "Look at you! You're a mess. Tuck in your shirt come on come on you only have one first day of school!" Naruto ignored her remarks and sat down. Jiraiya spoke again "You have one first day at this new school is what she means kid." Naruto slurped down some Ramen and belched loudly causing his pet Tonton to hide in fear. He then got up and made his way to the door with a final sentence "Well hope this new school is ready for Naruto Uzumaki!"

Down the street at house not very far from Naruto's place was the school's bully Uchiha Sasuke. He walked down the street glaring at every individual that passed him. Naruto was often cheerful when he left the house but, today he groaned as the sight of his destination appeared. It looked like a beautiful school, cherry blossoms everywhere the wind blowing them around. He looked around at the different teens talking to each other. He looked at the piece of paper his grandmother had packed with his lunch

"Meet Miss Hyuga at the grounds for tour of building. Huh…that must be her now." Naruto saw a beautiful black haired girl holding a piece of parchment same as his. She looked up and saw him as well smiling while doing so. Naruto felt as though he'd like this school a little better. As his eyes made contact with hers he'd finally realized that they were only inches apart. "You must be…U-zu-ma-ki Naruto correct?" She smiled welcoming him to their school.

"Yeah, and you are Miss Hinata Hyuga?" "Yes, are you equipped with the school schedule mister Uzumaki?" Naruto was surprised by her question "Mister Uzumaki? You can call me Naruto." Hinata blushed putting her head down in agreement "You can call me Hinata Naruto-kun." Hinata stepped back shyly "Well shall we?" Naruto scratched his head then stuttered remembering that he was in school "U-Umm sure." Hinata showed him the rooms and the rooftop then the gym. She didn't stay in one place for too long the tour didn't last long ether the only thing left for her to tell him in fact was the students themselves.

"These are your class mates Naruto-kun. Would you like to know more about them?" Hinata asked sweetly. Naruto replied quickly "Yeah sure why not?" Hinata first pointed at two girls standing close to the windows. "Those two hang around each other a lot. The pink haired one sitting on the widow sill is Sakura Haruno. The blond one is Ino Yamanaka and I know what your going to say about her name but, please don't laugh." Naruto thought that both girls looked pretty but, he didn't say anything. Hinata looked at Naruto again "They are nice if you get to know them. Sakura Haruno lives with her mother and father and they both are a little bit aggressive but, she manages. Ino's parents own a flower shop not to far from here. They both are brilliant students but, obsess over boys a little too much. Naruto noticed that Hinata groaned after that last statement.

Those boys over there, the one with the bag of potato chips is Chouji Akamichi, next to him the one lying down that's Shikamaru Nara, the one with the dog in his shirt is Kiba Inuzuka, and the tall one is Shino Aburame." Naruto smiled knowing the boys were probably friendly. Hinata continued to explain "Well as you can see Chouji loves food and he is really incredibly nice just….don't call him fat." "Huh?"

Hinata giggled "He'll get really mad. Shikamaru is a bit of a slacker but, although he may not look it he has the IQ of 200." Naruto stared blankly at her and sweat rolled down his face "200?" Hinata stood still and continued "Yes, he won't show his skill though unless you challenge him. Now Shino loves insects he'll sneak bugs out of the science lab every once in a while he is like a brother to me really. Same goes for Kiba he is an animal lover and gets in a lot of trouble for just having his dog Akamaru here." Naruto laughed "Sounds like my kind of gang." Hinata walked ahead of Naruto just to bump into a dark figure. "Hey, you girls are throwing yourselves at me now. I'm flattered." "Let me go please," Hinata pleaded struggling against the emo looking boy. Naruto stepped forward grinning at the jerk "Hey she said please." The boy released her brutally knocking her into Naruto. "Well now you must be new here I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke held out his hand. Naruto smiled and shook it being friendly.

"Naruto Uzumaki." "Pleasure, we'll meet again." Sasuke left giving a nastily glare to Hinata in Naruto's arms. "Wow, are you ok Hinata?" Kiba said approaching the two. Naruto stared at Sasuke who was walking slowly toward a group of girls. That guy made his teeth clench and grind so hard that the people of the United States of America said DAMN. "Hey thanks for defending Hinata man I'm Kiba." Another hand came out to meet him. "Naruto-kun you alright?" Hinata smiled at her hero. Naruto snapped back to reality and grasped Kiba's hand. "Oh sure man no problem Hinata and I were just talking about the students here." Kiba chuckled making Akamaru yip "Oh, have you hope you haven't been spreading rumors Hinata." Hinata laughed as well "No, no of course not Kiba-kun, I was just saying the names of our classmates." Shino then approached the three with a sum what of a smile "I see you've met our fellow Emotive fiend, hello I'm Shino."

Naruto was shaking a lot of hands that day. "Nice to meet both of you," Naruto said almost with a fear of Shino's glasses. Chouji and Shikamaru joined them as Hinata continued to point people out. "Those two by the lockers are currently dating the boy is my cousin Neji and he lives with my father, sister, and I. TenTen is the one next to him she is the sporty type that is a really good friend and if your ever in trouble you can count on her for anything." Naruto and Kiba were about the same height which is the first thing Naruto seemed to notice along with the fact that Shikamaru had been watching the clouds all the while they were talking. "Naruto-kun are you listening?" Hinata had been walking faster for some reason and she looked exhausted after walking a few steps. "Hinata who are they?" Naruto asked pointing toward a group of three students. Hinata turned and answered....

"They are the Sand siblings the richest teens at our school. The eldest is Temari she loves the wind and she won't talk to a lot of people besides her brothers or she won't be friendly with anyone else that is. The middle child is Kankuro he is a bit of a pervert and he looks like a cat with that hat on as you can see. Finally the youngest Gaara is a shy one and hates getting too close to people so don't bother him and he won't bother you."

Chouji then spoke up "Frankly Naruto just Leave him Alone." Shikamaru nodded in agreement but, Naruto didn't want to believe this and feeling confident spoke all at once "Well if he doesn't talk then how will I find out if he likes Ramen or not?" Hinata gasped while the other guys broke out in laughter. Shikamaru laughed trying to form the words "Th-That's all you can think about?" Naruto chuckled as well with his new friends.

Just then the bell rang. Hinata gasped again "That's the bell boys off to class now!"

As the boys took their seats Naruto ended up in the back next to Shikamaru and Sakura. Chouji was in the front next to Kiba and Shino. Surprisingly Gaara was in his class too along with his siblings they sat together of course but, Gaara was seated in front of Sakura and Kankuro was in front of him and Temari was in front of Shikamaru.

Sasuke was in the class too he sat in the front next to the door along with his "friends".

The teacher entered the room and he was a pale faced man with white spiky hair. "Good morning students my name is Kakashi and the only reason I say that is because we have a new student so all of you please welcome Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto got up and bowed. "Why don't you say a few things about yourself?" Kakashi asked. Naruto although he really didn't want to, stood up in front of the class thinking of what to brag about. "Well, as Kakashi sensei said I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love Ramen, my grandfather decided I needed some schooling so we moved here. My grandparents are both incredibly strong and plan on teaching me everything they know and help me become the best Ninja in this village." Every one in the class began to laugh except for Gaara and Hinata. Naruto felt a bit embarrassed but, Hinata stood and told everyone to shut up and that at least Naruto wasn't a slut or a whore. Sasuke was interested. It appeared that Hinata the shy lowly little girl spoke out for this new kid.

Naruto seemed to be able to change a person just by being their friend. Later that day after boring hours of his life went slowly by it was time for lunch. Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru had saved him a seat. Naruto was surprised that the other students sat very far away from each other at opposite ends of the tables and they were spread all across the cafeteria. Kiba echoed across the hall "Naruto! You sitting with us or not?" Naruto scrabbled over realizing his friends were there. Hinata and Chouji ate there lunches quickly, while Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru ate slowly like pack mules. Hinata left early too leaving the guys to talk.

"So Mr. Hokage, what do you think of Hinata?" Shikamaru asked smirking at Naruto who was in the middle of slurping. Naruto choked out "What do you mean? I mean she's ok and I like her and all." Kiba looked at Naruto suspiciously. "But?" Naruto found the courage to ask "Why is she in such a hurry all the time?" Shikamaru and Chouji looked grieved. A deep voice spoke out of the silent "She's dying." Naruto wisped around to catch a glance at the one called Neji. Naruto looked confused "What do you mean she's…..Dying." TenTen was behind him and was looking as grim as all the others.

Neji continued "Hinata Hyuga is my dear cousin and I care about her a lot so it is better if I tell you now then wait to have you warned later with a threat. See Hinata, ever since she was young has had a weak heart and she is so frail that even the slightest rough movement now will harm her and cause her to go into heart failure. The reason she moves so quickly is that if she slows down then she'll relax and die. She has to take pills before bed and after meals so that her heart can deal with the digestion process. So do you understand now?" As Neji finished Naruto's eyes widened and his grasp slipped. "His first real friend? Why her?"

Well that was the first chapter hope you liked it^_^


	2. Konomu high day 1 part 2

Chapter 2: The Game

Note: I do not own Naruto its Characters, Places, or titles.

The rest of Narutos day went ok. His Favorite teacher was his home room professor Kakashi Hatake. He was a smooth, clean, gentlemen. Although Naruto did catch him peeking at a certain 'Make Out' Series that his very grandfather Jiraiya had written. He taught Language Arts, they had to start by writing poetry. His first of many homework assignments, ugh.

He didn't really favor his gym teacher, Might Guy Sensei. He was what Naruto liked to Called a Steroid teacher. He over worked everyone! Except for Hinata who was excused from the difficult lessons like stunt dodging and sparring. Guy also had a teacher's pet that he cared for like a father. Rock Lee, who wasn't all bad he did have the same bushy eye brows and hair cut as his Sensei did though which got a little creepy. Sasuke was a major jerk in that class, pushing Naruto so close to Hinata their lips almost touched, causing them both to blush madly.

Another Teacher he liked was Anko Sensei who was extremely beutiful. The girls admired her and the guys were very fond of her. She taught History, or more like telling it how it was...to the students. She told the greatest stories and made the lessons fun, always pairing up people in little groups to work on projects. He did recieve more homework in her class as well though. He would be forced to write an essay that would explain the 1st Great Ninja War, giving a list of the major people, places, and events. Naruto figured 'Tonight is going to be fun.'

His Math teacher was Asuma Sensei, who just assigned classwork and them went back to his desk, waiting for a poor student to come forward and ask for instruction on how to do it. Asuma was kind however, a little strict when it came to talking, "Not until your work is finish!" he would yell at them. More homework was assigned in that class, and that was going to make Naruto throw up. Math was his least favorite subject, and he sucked at it.

His Science class was great, learning about the female body made his nose bleed a little. He also loved Kurinai Sensei....she was so cool. She wore the most sexy top ever worn by a teacher, Naruto could listen to her talk all day. Hinata was the favorite in that class. Kurinai loved her so much that Hinata got to leave five minutes early, before the final bell rang.

Naruto sadly walking home. He was the last one out of the school as the others seemed to just rush home.

He could only focus on Hinata. 'Why did she have to be hurting? Why her? Why such a sweet kind girl? Wasn't there something he could do!' he thought walking toward the long stairway. He then saw a boy wearing all black in front of him. "Hey new kid, Hows it hanging?" the boy said holding out a hand as Naruto drew closer. "Nothing much and the name is Naruto," he said back sounding a bit peeved. The boy continued, "Sorry bout that, anyways it is nice to meet you, the name is Kankuro." He looked friendly enough Naruto saw no reason not to be kind back,"Same goes for you."

Kankuro had then noticed Naruto's clothing, he was still in his school uniform. "You know you can change before leaving," he said in a chuckling voice. Naruto blushed, for the second time today he looked like an idiot, "I-I well you know my grandmother didn't pack a change of clothing and..........I'll bring them tomorrow ok!?"

Kankuro bursted out laughing, "Whoa, dude calm down, I didn't mean it like that you don't have to change just most people do cause the uniforms are lame."Naurto smirked a little,"Not as lame as that hat."

Kankuro grinned taking pride in his hat. "The ladies dig it."

Just then a voice came from behind them, "Yo! Naruto!" Both Naruto and Kankuro turned around to see non other that Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino all exiting the building and walking over to them.

Shikamaru begain to explain,"We were just heading over to our secret spot today." Chouji finished for him,"You want to come with?"

Naruto was surprised,"What, really? Me?" Kiba mean while was glaring at Kankuro, "Unless you'd rather hang with Richy Rich here?" Kankuro frowned giving off another foul glare at Kiba, as if they both hated each others existence. Naruto answered before a fight broke out,"Yeah sure I love to hang out with you guys."

Then just as they were about to walk over to there 'secret' spot, a young blond girl with pigtails stepped out wearing a black dress with a red belt around her skinny figure. "Kankuro!" She yelled as if she were his mother. "Let's go home." As she approached the guys Shikamaru asked, "You guys could hang out with us too if you want?" Chouji snickered a little. Naruto didn't get it.

"No thanks Lazy-ass. Come on Kankuro." the girl basically spat at him.

Right then another voice was heard from behind them, "Kankuro, Temari, we're leaving." The voice came from the red haired, shy guy, Gaara. Temari hurried after her brother and Kankuro nodded goodbye to Naruto and fallowed after them. Shikamaru shrugged and began walking again.

"That is the second time this week she has glared at you man!" Chouji said coming up behind Shikamaru. Kiba chuckled bluntly,"You like her don't you?" Shikamaru pulled out a Cigerette and lit up,"Nah, she is scarier then my mother, but she's alright. I wouldn't "LIKE" her though. Naruto and Kiba just snickered behind his lying ass. Naruto then questioned,"So where are we going?"

Shino who finally spoke up said,"Behind the school in this alleyway up here."

Naruto was a little creeped out of alleyway but he couldn't let the guys know that so he just nodded and fallowed. What a day this had been.

-Well that was the second chapter sorry if it was a little boring just needed to explain some shit. Keep reading to find out about the 'secret hideout' the guys are leading Naruto to. Later!


	3. Konomu high day 1 part 3

This is the 3rd chapter to Konomu high school. This time I've decided to explain a few things so that people don't get confused. 1st Note that Naruto isn't mine I do not own it at all. 2nd there are however three characters that are mine they will be introduced in this chapter, so when you hear about them pleased don't get pissed off and say, "They aren't in the Naruto universe!" Because they belong to me and my mind, also because they are interacting with the certain characters please don't get up in my face about who they are with. Ok? Now, that we have that settled. 3rd and lastly enjoy reading!

Chapter: The game (you all lose it)

Naruto trailed slowly behind Kiba just thinking to him self how Tsunade was going to react when he got home late. Seeing the crack that Shikamaru and Chouji had squeezed through Naruto all at once became excited, and determined that he could handle what ever it was that they were about to show him.

So once Kiba and Shino had both gone through the gap, Naruto took in a deep breath and squeezed through as well. He couldn't believe it! There was a spot that had been diverted from the rest of the school that too had essence and a certain sense of calmness. It would look like a normal place to a regular person, but to Naruto it was great.

The area wasn't too large; it was a court with a pole and Basket. (Basket ball net they didn't play that) And in the corner there was a soft place where the slightest green grass revealed itself. Chouji took a seat over there where the grass was, and Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino walking over to the net and Kiba lifted an orange ball from its perfect resting place behind the pole.

"So Naruto you ever play Chakra ball?" Kiba asked Naruto while he spun the ball on one finger.

Naruto shook his head, "No never," though he really didn't want to he asked, "How do you play exactly." The guys did just was Naruto was expecting, they laughed. Shikamaru began to explain, "Listen Naruto, Chakara ball is simple. You just focus you chakara into this ball and then using that chakara to dribble the ball and pass it to your team mate you try and shoot it into that net. You with me so far?"

Naruto nodded reapeating what Shikamaru had just said, "Chakara into ball, dribble, pass, shoot?"

Kiba nodded, "Here learn as we go." Shino who was always referee stood on the side lines.

Just then, a soft clapping noise was heard from on top of the fence, and standing right there was non other that Uchiha Sasuke. "Well done, great explanation loser." Sasuke said loudly. Kiba growled with Akamaru, "What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped off the fence and approached the trio.

"I've come to play, mind if I join."

Before Kiba or Shikamaru could say no Naruto interrupted, "Yeah, you can play: Two on two it gives me a chance to show you my skills." Sasuke chuckled to him self, "Fine Kiba you're on my side then."

Kiba walked over to Sauke willingly. Shikamaru asked, "you up for shirts?" Sasuke smiled looking at Naruto. "Bring it skins!"

They each took a position on the court and then Shino blasted a gun and the game began.

It took Naruto a little while to get use to the chakara control, but once he got it Sasuke and him were about even. That made Sasuke try even harder, he threw the ball toward Kiba and Kiba made another pass back as Sasuke went for the net. Naruto tried defending, but Sasuke merely jumped kicked him out of the way and slammed the ball into the wide open net.

Shikamaru helped Naruto stand, and asked for the score from Shino. Shino's face grew a small smile, "Tied at 80. Next point wins." Naruto looked confused, "You guys only play till 82?" Chouji spoke up finishing his last bag of potato chips, "No, we play till it is curfew and then we head home."

Naruto smiled, "Well then that's all the time I'll need to beat Sasuke here." Sasuke frowned, "Don't get your hopes up dip-shit."

Shikamaru stood ready to pass the ball into Naruto. Sasuke stood at the net ready to block what ever Naruto had to throw at him. Shikamaru passed the ball, Naruto turned and pushing Chakara into the bounce he jumped way above the court and threw it down like a shuriken directly into the net.

The guys had cheered for the excellent game and ending. Sasuke however got right up and said, "Dumb ass luck." Naruto just smiled saying, "Talent, something you would know nothing about!"

Sasuke turned eyes becoming red and his kekegenkai developed into them, he ran toward Naruto mad dash to punch him in that face.

At that moment a dark figure leaped over the fence and gripped Sasuke hand. "That's enough, Sasuke." 'The mysterious man had a deep voice, and was hurting Sasuke so he couldn't be all bad, 'Naruto thought.

Shikamaru said a name a name Naruto would never forget, "Itachi Uchiha."

"Let go of me!" Sasuke screamed pushing away from his opposition. "Go home Sasuke," The man called Itachi said firmly. Sasuke didn't say anything else and quickly fled in the other direction.

"Thanks man, we own you one," Shikamaru said looking very impressed. Itachi looked at Naruto and spoke in a gentler voice, "No problem at all, now who are you?" Kiba walked right behind Naruto and placing an arm around his shoulder laughed, "This guy here is Naruto Uzumaki! He is the new kid! Who just kicked you brother's ass to the court!"

"Brother?" Naruto questioned sounding alarmed. Being Shino he said, "Don't over react Naruto. Itachi may be the older brother of Sasuke, but he is entirely different from that emotive bastard."

At that instant another voice was heard from a top of the fence, "Itachi? Why is your little brother such an emotive, little tramp." fallowed by a women's voice, "Tramp? Oh come on Kisame you can do better then that! Insulting that boy is like insulting a slut. Oh wait, I'm sorry he is a slut. Itachi your brother is the lord of fucking whores!"

Itachi chuckled looking up at his friends Kisame and Ray. Then gusts of wind lead another male's voice, "You know? I wouldn't mind blowing him up." Then a sweeter voice of a girl, "You would blow up just about anything Dei Dei!" A man with blond hair and a girl with pigtails stood behind Itachi. "Itachi are you sure you like your brother?" Another girl approached, it was a shorter girl that clung to Itachi's sleeve.

Itachi nodded at the black haired women. He introduces his friends to Naruto, "This man here is my best fish friend Kisame, this angry looking women here is his girlfriend Ray." Ray spoke up, "I'm not always angry Itachi just likes making me that way." Kisame growled, finding her angry hot for some reason.

Itachi patted her head and moved on, "This guy is Deidara, and his sweet little girlfriend, Minari." They both clung to each other tightly.

Itachi smiled a little bit more bringing the black haired girl close to him, "This lady here is Kiri. She is with me." The girl chuckled a little bit, and more giggling occurred after he gave her the slightest kiss on the cheek.

Naruto bowed to Itachi and the others, he figured since they were older and had just saved him from getting in a fight his first day, he owned them his respect.

Chouji then let out a gasp. "Guys!!! We are going to miss curfew and then be in serious shit-take-mushrooms!" Naruto laughed at the chubby guys reference to food. "Heheheh, food."

Itachi said, "Farewell," to the lot of them as they all made another mad dash for the crack.

Once they squeezed through they all spilt off in different directions.

Naruto ran home as fast as his legs would carry him, unfortunately he had an un-expectant guest out side him house. Sasuke. Naruto noticed as he drew closer that he had others with him. He just needed to get into the house and then he would be safe. Sasuke wouldn't let him get away a second time and with a thunderous roar summoned forth his Chidori.

Naruto created a clone of him self and begun charging a severe attack, the Rasengan! Each boy ran toward one another and as soon as their fists clashed an explosion sent Sasuke and Naruto up into the air, causing them to fist fight above the other thugs.

Two seconds later they parted on the ground, Sasuke sending his "friends" to beat on Naruto. He was helpless. Then, Luck. Jiraiya opened the door and saw the scene unfolding; His only grandchild being beaten senseless. So he summoned a large toad that spit fire in large bunches at the group of boys. They dispersed and Jiraiya at the first chance he got helped Naruto into the house.

When they reached the door, Tsunade was there in tears looking at her beaten grandson. Jiraiya set him down on the couch and went to calm down Tsunade.

"Look at him! Look at him! Do you see him Ohh!" Tsunade cried, yelling fiercely at Jiraiya. He counter acted, "Yes Tsunade listen!" He held her arms down so she wouldn't point at random objects trying to make a point. She raged, "I told you that school would be no good for him! Now look he has gotten himself an enemy! That is stronger than him!" Jiraiya hugged her. "Listen! Naruto is a man now. Being a man he needs schooling. Just because he has an enemy doesn't mean he is going to die. The only reason he even got beaten was because they ganged up on him."

Tsunade cried into Jiraiya, "He is just a boy."

Naruto had been listening to the whole conversation. 'Why had this day ended so badly?' he questioned himself. 'Why couldn't I have gone to school and come home safe and sound without worrying granny Tsunade.'

At that moment, Tsunade and Jiraiya returned with some Ice and Tsunade begain healing his wounds. Minutes passed before any of them said anything finally, "So how was the rest of your day?" Tsunade asked, making Jiraiya smiled warmly at both Grandson and Wife.

Naruto chuckled. "Well you were right I like most of my teachers," Tsunade nodded, "Aren't I always right?" Naruto laughed again, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways I made a lot of new friends from Clans I bet you've heard of." Naruto explained for 2 hours how everything went and they all discussed the good names and the bad ones.

Then Naruto said, "Oh and I….met….this girl." Jiraiya and Tsunade both looked up and grinned. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh an girl huh?" Naruto nodded blushing, "Yes her name is Hinata Hyuga, and she is wonderful. Though granny? Do you think you could help her?"

Tsunade looked puzzled, "huh? What is wrong with her."

Naruto explained how she had heart problems and she could die at any harmful experience. Tsunade assured him that she could try and learn about it. For that night though, he needed to finish his homework, eat some Ramen and go to sleep.

Before he drifted off to sleep Naruto smiled to himself.

"I have an Enemy."

That is it for this chapter. If that was too boring then please say so… so that I can try and fix some things. Other than that I hoped you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
